Jatu
__NOEDITSECTION__ "We hunt for Noldor, and their god-cursed dwelling in the woods." – Jatu Warlord Introduction The Jatu are a fierce warrior people that inhabit the eastern steppes of Pendor. They are one of the most dangerous forces in Pendor, being entirely mounted with good weapons and armor - as well as horses that are both heavier and faster than most nations equivalents. Beware if you cross the eastern steppes with a large force, because they move quite fast, can easily gang up on you, and decimate lesser units easily. They are constantly in conflict with the Noldor, but will take pleasure in riding down any party they come across on their plains. They all use couch-able lances that are feared in the whole Pendor, being able to knock down many troops if the hit isn't blocked or dodged. They also possess skilled horse archers that can inflict heavy casualties on footmen from a distance. They all worship the god Indar, which rewards bravery and severely punishes fear or running away from a battle. Their faction color is brown.''' Troops Jatu Outcast Riders, Jatu Raider and Jatu Lancer are common in all Jatu groups and can be recruited from rescued prisoner stacks. Although they are not similarly recruitable, 20 Jatu Outcast Rider or 16 Jatu Lancer can be obtained through Gambling Qualis Gems. The Outcast Riders can also be hired from taverns, but because of that they are tagged as mercenaries, thus having higher wages (double). All Jatu troops, with the exception of the warlord K'Juda the Ravager, are equipped with the feared Jatu Honor Lance, a solid lance with an outstanding range and the ability to do Couched lance damage, making their charges very harmful if they can reach certain speeds. Jatu Raiders*, Jatu Warlords, K'Juda Kajahars and Zulkar Grim Riders do also use bows, but not solid ones, these being Short Composite Bow with Jatu Arrows, except for the Grim Riders, that use the way stronger Darkwood Bow. All Jatu troops are mounted, with stronger and more resistant horses being found the stronger the rider is, with the coveted Jatu Warbeast being used only by Battle Riders and Warlords (and not always, sometimes they have the still very strong Jatu Warhorse), so if player is seeking for a solid horse, defeating these two troops may grant him a good solution. *: these may get a weaker bow, the Nomad Bow, so its often preferred to use them melee as they perform better. You may also see Jatu Warlords, but they are not readily obtainable due to being an elite unit. The only way in which you can obtain Jatu Warlords is through Heartbeat Problem 14, on a 1/6 chance, numbers 1-4 if you pay 10k denars, 1-6 if you pay 12k. K'Juda's Kajahar and Zulkar's Grim Rider are the Special troops of K'Juda the Ravager and Warlord Zulkar respectively. They can't be obtained in any way. Spawns Jatu Armies typically spawn with 300-600 riders, and consist of the following: * 1-12 Jatu Warlords * 1-6 Hero Adventurers * 1-12 Adventurers * 50-100 Jatu Battle Riders * 100-220 Jatu Lancers (was 120-220 before 3.9.0) * 180-420 Jatu Raiders (was 220-420 before 3.9.0) Defeating this army will always reward the player with 1 Noldor Trade Goods + EITHER 1 Small Pouch of Diamonds OR Gold Bar (50% chance each). They have another army called Jatu Mercenaries that can spawn on its own or be hired by Kadan Bahadur Khan, Koningur Valdis or Marius Imperator, it holds: * 3-12 Jatu Warlord * 100-200 Jatu Outcast Rider Their warbands are made of: * 1-3 Jatu Warlord * 3-9 Jatu Battle Rider * 5-25 Jatu Lancer * 12-48 Jatu Raider Finally, their patrols have: * 0-1 Jatu Warlord * 1-6 Jatu Battle Rider * 2-18 Jatu Lancer * 6-28 Jatu Raider * 0-2 Refugee (as prisoners) The Jatu also have two unique spawns: Warlord Zulkar and K'Juda the Ravager, to know more about them, go to their page. Their Mercenary Company is Chosen of Indar, which can be hired by the player, Kadan Bahadur Khan, Koningur Valdis and Marius Imperator. The player needs to have at least 30 Right to rule to be able to hire them. Jatu armies and Unique Spawns rarely leave the Jatu plains north of Laria and the Noldor forests. This means that they don't see quite as much army-to-army combat as other armies - for instance, the Three Seers or Snake Cult forces spawning right in the middle of one of the factions - but also that they consistently run into caravans and lone lords, enabling them to build up fairly large prisoner trains. The only other spawned armies Jatu normally run into are the armies of the Noldor lords (which they can defeat, though often at a cost) or Mystmountain forces to the north, which the Jatu can best easily. If the armies beaten by the Jatu have large prisoner trains of their own, it's not uncommon to eventually find 3-5 Jatu armies roaming the plains, each boasting ridiculous numbers and huge trains of prisoners behind them. Kiting the Jatu armies out of the plains can also be tricky, as all the small Jatu parties can catch you while you're trying to lead the main army out, so mind your surroundings. Relations They are a major Hateful faction, meaning they are in odds with all the other minor factions, the major ones and all Knighthood Orders. They '''start at -20 relations with the player and the player can't get his relations with them to go over positive 2 (meaning they can get positive, but they will never trust you more than a little, meaning that any incident against them will get them to be against you again). Strategy In battle, they are a force to be reckoned with, and a force you will definitely wish that you have on your side. Unlike most other factions, the Jatu do not necessarily need discipline to win a battle. Their heavy Jatu Battle Riders are fearsome, swift and deadly. Even when dismounted, they still fight ferociously. Their medium cavalry, the Jatu Lancers, mix their equipment with both the saber and their signature Jatu Honor Lances. Even if the Jatu lancers are going against heavier cavalry and infantry, they combine both speed and power to decimate their foes. Their light cavalry, the Jatu Raiders, are poorly armored but their steeds are among the fastest, allowing them to outrun enemies, while firing hails of arrows at their enemies safely from a distance. When facing the Jatu in battle, their Lancers and Battle Riders will usually hit your army before you are properly organized. While your infantry are fighting for their lives, their Raiders will circle around your distracted infantry, archers or even your cavalry, picking them off from a safe distance. Don't underestimate their accuracy. Their mounted archery skill can be compared to even the Noldor, and if you choose not to engage them in hand-to-hand combat, you are bound to lose plenty of soldiers from ranged fire. While simply charging in at the outset is certainly an option and meet the Jatu lance to lance while your infantry catch up, the most sensible way to counter the Jatu would be to form a very thick infantry shield wall, coupled with spears and pikes but even so, be prepared for their Battle Riders and Lancers to still plow through a few ranks of infantry with ease. If you wish to face the Jatu with your main line properly organized, try to distract the incoming Jatu with expendably infantry fodder or cavalry. However, even if you were to send in your heavy knights, expect to still take casualties. If you are lucky, and the battle is held near a river, place your infantry in the river to slow their cavalry and use that advantage to slaughter them. Trivia/Quotes * Someone heard a Jatu Lancer claim that their god, Indar, joins in their battles, and shoots in the back any he thinks are trying to desert. Only the Jatu would choose that git for a god. * Not long ago, a nearby lord met a Caravan Master who had been raided by the Jatu. The merchant was astounded that boys as young as twelve are part of their army. Imagine making children into soldiers! * The D'Shar historians claim the Jatu are cousins of the D'Shar tribes. Centuries ago, the D'Shar tribes migrated to Pendor from the great Kashanar Plains, far across the sea, a place now claimed by the Jatuzin. * It is known from a Jatu slave en route to the salt mines that the Jatu test their young boys for strength and courage and kill those they deem weak or cowardly. * From the ingame lore - Present: Along the Eastern plains of Pendor are the steppes of the Jatu. The original Jatu lived across the Southern Sea in a land of vast plains. They were a fiercely independent nomadic people, well versed with bow and spear. The Jatu are skillful horsemen and boys at an early age learn how to fight from horseback. After years of conflict, the Baccus Empire brokered an agreement with the leaders the Jatu that in exchange for peace. The Jatu would provide mercenaries to the Empire to conquer other lands. When General Oasar invaded Pendor, his main compliment of cavalry was the Jatu Horse Lords. When word came that the Great Baccus Empire was in tatters and that the Emperor was dead, the War leaders of the Jatu had no way to return to their homeland. Instead, they left the service of Oasar, raided dozens of villages for women folk, and traveled northwards to establish a new homeland for their peoples. A closed society that refuses trade and diplomatic overtures, these warriors will attack anyone in their domain. * From the ingame lore - the year is 204 to 245: The story continues about detailed intrigues, war and heroic actions as well as the great villains of the land. There were stories of the Jatu tribesmen and their flight from the Empire and General Oasar, becoming nomads in the Eastern prairies of Pendor. Category:Jatu Category:Minor Factions Category:Troop trees